Over Protecting
by Vegorott
Summary: It hadn't been long since the battle with the kishin and even less time since Kid and Black-Star had gotten together. Lately Black-Star has been having nightmares about when Kid had been stabbed. Never wanting that to happen again, our favorite star begins to worry too much for Kid and makes things worse for himself. Rated T for language mostly. Warning: KidxBlack-Star.
1. Nightmare

Alright, so I was given a request from Mayhem in Death City, but it gave me an idea for a longer story with several chapters. lunarnerdette, I hope you enjoy ;3

This is anime based, about a mounth or so after the big battle with the kishin. It probably won't be as long as my other stories, but it's going to be a lot more than a one-shot.

* * *

The sky had was red with large swirls of purple clouds and the air was filled with maddness that could make any sane person tick. It was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. A large, gray and black monster laguhed at the two young teens that stood in front of him. One of them stood strong and proud, but he could feel his heart pounding aginst his chest at a million miles a hour and his breath was short and ragged but he could easily hide his exhaustan. The teen smiled lighty as a surge of power blasted out of the other boy who stood next to him and his shout filled his ears. That smile dissapeared and his heart shattered, causing his pain when the monster that sat near them stuck a finger out and it extended, stabbing through the chest of the power filled boy. The finger was jerked back out and the boy fell to the ground, face in the dirt.

If his pride and ego wasn't so large, he would have tears streaming down his tan cheeks. He would scream and cry. He would, for a moment, forget about being the bigest man and surpassing god and collaspse. But he couldn't, not with the kishin laughing at the mayhem he's caused.

He watched and waited for the teen to get up...why wasn't he getting up? He's not moving...he...he needs to do something...where is his power!

He cringed and slapped his hands over his ears when a scream filled with agony echoed in his head, the scream wasn't his nor was it the kishin's. He opened one eye and saw that the other teen was no longer there...where did he go?

"Why didn't you help? Are you that weak and pathetic?" The voice asked in his head. He turned around and again, found nothing there. The kishin's laugh continued. "Some big man you are, you allowed me to get hurt...it's all your fault."

"N-No...I..."

"How could you!?"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Black-Star woke with the scream finishing it's acusation in his mind. The star patted his bear chest, trying to slow down his rapid heart beat. The blanket that covered him seemed to heat up fifty degrees and he pulled them off his body. He looked next to him and stared at the boy that slept in his bed as well.

"I'm so sorry Kiddo." Black-Star whispered. The assassin saw the small scar that hadn't fully healed yet on the young shinigami's chest. It hadn't been long since that battle and even a shorter time that the two have been together. The strange thing was, Kid had made the first move. It was a unique way of getting together, the pale boy had walked up to the star one day when they had been left alone and, with a blank face, asked Black-Star if he wished to 'accompony' him to his house for a movie while Liz and Patty were out. Nothing too series happened, they kissed once and Kid ended up falling asleep on the ninja's chest.

"Black-Star?" Kid opened his eyes slightly. "What's wrong, it's still dark out."

"It's nothing Kiddo...just...a bad dream." Black-Star answered, telling only half of the truth. The star sighed lightly and plopped himself back down on the matress.

"Do you need to talk about it?" The shinigami shifted himself and leaned his head against the star's shoulder.

"No, big guys don't talk about their dreams."

"Big guys don't wear heart patterned boxers." Kid chuckled.

"You bought me them." The star protested.

"I liked the way they looked and Liz thought it would be a funny gift."

"How did I know that Liz had something to do with it?"

"Liz does have a good sense of fasion, not a symetrical one, but still good." Black-Star noticed that the paler boy's amber eyes were having difficulties staying open and everytime Kid blinked his eyes stayed closed longer.

"You just wanted to see me in girly underwear."

"I did assume you would look..." The young shinigami yawned. "Cute in them."

"They are very comfortable I must admit."

"I bought them...they better...be..." Kid's eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

"For a reaper, you do fall asleep easily." Black-Star chuckled and kissed Kid's forehead. He wrapped an arm around the young shinigami and said softly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

* * *

Cute way to start a story, right?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^.^


	2. The Start To A New Day

I completely forgot about this story! Don't kill me!

I actually have a really cute and good story line...you guys told me you like my Kid and Black-Star fluffy writings...

* * *

Kid woke up to find himself alone in the bed, he rubbed one of his eyes and looked around for the other boy. A flush from the toilet answered his question and Black-Star stepped out of the bathroom with his normal attire on. Black sleeveless shirt, white pants and gray scarf.

"You're already up? Is it the end of the world or something?" Kid chuckled and climbed out of the bed.

"I just felt like getting ready, we have to leave in about a hour anyways." The star stated and slipped on his shoes.

"An hour?" The young shinigami stretched, a soft groan left his lips when his back popped.

"We have to go to a mission today, remember?"

"Shit." Kid sighed and plopped back down on the mattress.

"I'll take that as a no Kiddo." Black-Star chuckled. "Are you having one of those, just not wanting to get out of bed days?"

"Yes." The pale boy stated.

"We could just have Maka and Soul take care of the mission alone." The star suggested with a smirk.

"No, we need to do the missions we are assigned." The shinigami sighed and held out a hand. "Help me up?"

"No need to ask." Black-Star said and grabbed the hand with his paler one, pulling Kid up on to his feet. He wrapped the other hand around Kid's waist and held him close. "I'll do anything for ya." The star kissed the other boys cheek then moved to his mouth, keeping it on there till Kid pushed him away softly.

"I'm still not having sex with you." The black haired teen chuckled.

"I can't be sweet without wanting to get laid?"

"Nope." Kid stated and walked past Black-Star, opening a large closet. "You're just that kind of person."

"Then why are you going out with me?" A phone began ringing. "And letting me and Tsubaki live with you and the twins?" He walked out of the room and found a black phone that hung on the wall, another identical one at the other end. "This is the house of Kiddo, how can he be a sex slave to you today?"

"Do you really have to answer the phone with that line every single time I call dude?" The voice on the other end asked.

"It's gives me amusement, Soul."

"Whatever. Maka wanted me to call you guys and tell ya that we'll be meeting in front of that weird abandoned church at the end of town."

"Got it, Pedophile Prayer House it is."

"Don't call it that when Maka's around, she hates it when you give places like that names."

"At least my manhood isn't named."

"Hey-" Black-Star hung up the phone before Soul could finish.

"How are you and Soul friends?" Kid asked as he fixed his skull shaped tie, hearing the last part of the conversation.

"We just are." Black-Star shrugged. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" The young shinigami tugged one of his sleeves to make it even to the other one.

"Why are you going out with me? You were the one that started it."

"Truthfully, Liz and I had made a bet to weather or not I could get a date before the other."

"Are relationship is from a bet?"

"Let me finish, I was going to ask you out anyways, but the bet was a nice excuse." Kid went over to Black-Star and adjusted the other boy's collar. "You're funny, sweet and always put others first." He brushed off invisible dust off the other boy's shoulder and kissed him. "And that's why I'm dating you."

"Love you too." The star bent down and threw Kid over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Kid ordered, unable to hold back laughter and he hit Black-Star's back with half-hearted punches.

"You look comfortable up there."

"Black-Star, I swear to whatever it id you worship, I will end you slowly and painfully with a blunt object if you don't put me down right now!" The shinigami snapped.

"You're no fun." The star placed Kid on the ground and crossed his arms, sticking out his lower lip.

"And you're a child." Kid patted down his blazer

"A child you love." Black-Star winked and only received an eye roll from the other teen.

"What did Soul want?" The shinigami asked, placing his hands on his hips. The star put both hands behind his head and balanced on one foot.

"We're meeting them at Pedophilia Prayer House."

"Okay, the abandoned church at the end of town...that place gives me the creeps." The paler teen trembled.

"Only 'cause it's unsymmetrical."

"Asymmetrical." Kid responded and poked Black-Star's chest, making him loose his balance.

"Whatever floats your boat." The star muttered from the ground.

"Let's go Black-Star, the others are probably waiting for us."

"I hope Tsubaki cooked something." Black-Star scrambled off the ground and flew past Kid. The teen smiled at the assassin and followed with a chuckled.

* * *

This was waaaaaaaaay to fluffy.


	3. Pedophilia Prayer House

Back to the fluffy!

Warning...there's a whole lot of talking, I just can't get them to shut up in this chapter.

* * *

"Pedophilia Prayer House!" Black-Star shouted.

"What!?" Maka stepped back in shock at the outburst.

"I told you not to say that!" Soul snapped.

"How do you come up with these things?" Liz asked.

"That's a funny name!" Patty giggled.

"I'm not sure how to respond to this." Tsubaki said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Kid muttered and pinched the bridge of nose.

"Greetings children." A separate voice from the group of seven teens made all of them face the new person.

"Who's the blonde?" The star asked, cocking his head at the tall male that stood in front of them. He was blonde and he wore an outfit that made him look like he should be preaching in the building, except for the skull shaped earphones that played music loud enough to heard clearly by the teens.

"That's Justin Law." The scythe meister stated.

"Who?"

"The youngest person to become a Death Scythe." The albino added.

"He's a scythe like you Soul?"

"No, he's a guillotine."

"He's a Death Scythe?"

"Yes."

"But, he's a guillotine."

"Doesn't matter."

"Then why isn't he a Death Guillotine?"

"Cause he's isn't!"

"Why not?"

"Cause that's how it is!"

"Wh-"

"Stop it!" Maka and Kid stepped between the two boys and pushed them apart.

"I'm sorry Justin." Tsubaki apologized.

"It's no problem, let's just get started shall we?"

"Okay, Lord Death only told us that you needed some help." Maka said.

"Yes, I was originally sent on this mission to check out an area that has been causing some mayhem in that nearby town." Justin pointed a finger at in the distance at several small buildings. "When I finally found the area, I discovered that there was a problem with me doing the job." The Death Scythe continued. "I can't fit, I'm too big."

"Fit? Fit into what?" Liz asked.

"You'll see when I show you." Justin turned around and headed into the church. The younger teens followed after Kid and Maka had to hit Soul and Black-Star over the head to get them to stop laughing.

"Can you not be perverted for ten minutes!?" Both of them shouted.

"I don't get it." Patty said.

"You don't want to." Liz grabbed her younger sister's hand and were the last ones to enter the church.

The inside of the building looked like any other church. Rows of chairs for people to sit it, posters saying to not do wrong and follow the word of God and pillars with sculpting's of saint's in them. Justin went to the front of the room and stopped in front of a large shelf filled with bibles, he grabbed one and pulled it back. The book froze where it was and the shelf moved to the side, exposing a hole in the middle of the wall.

"As you can see, the hole isn't that small, but it's not large enough for me to fit into." Soul and Black-Star shared a look and started snickering. "I don't see why this is humorous." Justin said.

"You don't want to know." Kid sighed, giving himself a mental reminder to kill the star and scythe later.

"Okay? Anyway, I need at least one of you to go into the hole and see what's on the other side. Simple as that."

"So that rules me and Tsubaki out." Liz said. "We're about as big as Justin and I'm not letting Patty go."

"Why not? I wanna see what's on the other side!" Patty whined.

"I'll go." Black-Star volunteered.

"You'll get stuck, your shoulders are to big." Soul stated.

"No they aren't." The star ran over to wall and dived head first into the wall and as Soul predicted, he got stuck with half of his body sticking out. "Get me out!" Black-Star cried and kicked his legs wildly.

"I got him." Justin said and grabbed the two swinging feet, after getting kicked several times. He yanked back and the assassin popped out of the hole and landed face first on the ground, muttering curses from pain and annoyance.

"That kicks me out of the running, me and Black-Star are almost the same size." Soul said.

"So that leaves you and me." Kid said to Maka.

"I'm in a skirt, I'm not crawling through a hole in the wall." The pigtailed girl crossed her arms.

"This is why I told you to wear pants to missions." The scythe said.

"This isn't going to be pleasant." The young shinigami sighed and went over to the patiently waiting Justin.

"Do you need help getting in? We don't need another 'boy stuck in wall' incident." The guillotine rubbed his still stinging cheek from one of the star's kicks.

"No, I'm not a moron like Black-Star." Kid said and put his hands on the ledge of the hole, grunting softly as he hoisted himself into it. He wiggled a little bit to see how much room he had in the tight space.

"Love the view Kiddo!"

"I'm going to skin you alive, I swear to God, Black-Star!" Kid snapped.

"Don't forget to come back as soon as you learn anything about the other side." Justin's voice echoed in the hole.

"Okay." The teen responded. Then he started to shimmy down the hole, ready for this mission to be done and over with.

* * *

Can you feel the love tonight? I can't after threatening to skin my boyfriend alive.


	4. The Monster Falls

Kid let out a sneeze as dust went into his nose, this hole was not fun to crawl through. It was dark, cramp and he kept feeling things moving all over his body. The young shinigami found a spider on the wall and without a second thought, smashed it with a fist. After what Soul and Maka told him about Arachne, he couldn't trust those eight-legged things anymore. He found spider's web when his face went straight into it. Kid let out a curse and bumped his head against the top of the hole, even more curses leaving his mouth.

"You okay in there Kiddo?" Back-Star's voice was soft from the distance.

"I'm fine!" Kid shouted, not sure if they heard him or not, but continued on. His elbows and knees ached, he had to stop every other second to wipe cobwebs from his eyes and it felt like the tunnel was getting smaller and smaller with each movement. Kid finally saw a small ball of light at the other end. He smiled and crawled faster, letting out several gasps for fresh air when his head made it out of the hole. He pulled himself out of the hole completely and landed on a frozen floor. A strangle grumbling made Kid look up and with just the sight of the creature, he let out a scream.

"Kiddo!" Black-Star stuck his head into the hole.

"Black-Star!" Maka and Soul grabbed the star and pulled him back. "You can't fit!"

"Kid probably just found something uneven." Liz said, patting the blue-haired teen's shoulder. The ground started shaking, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Something uneven!?" Black-Star snapped, trying to get back up.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong! Sue me!" The older Thomson twin cried. The wall cracked in several places, large chunks falling off. The hole in the wall got larger after something flew through it and landed across the room.

"Kiddo!" The star scrambled to his feet, stumbling as he ran over to the shinigami. Black-Star landed on his knees next to Kid and found blood covering his chest. The assassin froze, remembering the nightmare and the actual day.

"What are you doing Black-Star?" Kid asked and sat up.

"I..."

"We don't have time for this." The pale teen stood up and removed his blazer, throwing it behind him, showing that he wasn't injured. "Liz. Patty. Change to weapon form, we're going to have company." Without question the twins changed and landed in the shinigami's hands. Black-Star shook his head and stood up as well.

"Tsubaki." The star said. He caught the tall girl in her chain-scythe form and swung one end. Soul was already in Maka's grip and Justin had his blades sticking out of his forearms.

"What does this thing look like?" Maka asked. Before Kid could answer the rest of the wall tumbled over and a large monster stood in front of them. The creature reminded Black-Star of a snow man, but gray with stubby legs and large black hands. One of its palms had a gash across it, it's blood still dripping from the large wound.

"That."

"Shit." Maka cursed. Kid took off in a sprint, firing the pistols as he ran. Black-Star used one of the rocks of the ground to launch himself in the air and slammed one of the scythe ends of Tsubaki into it's head. The monster let out a cry and shook its head hard enough to fling the star off. Black-Star landed on his feet, taking a second to see what the others were doing so he could find an opening. Justin and Maka ran towards the creature, they slid like a softball players and slashed both of it's legs. The sudden injury to it's legs made the monster fall. As the large creature fell, Black-Star noticed Kid was standing in it's path. Without a second thought, the star left behind Tsubaki and rushed towards the frozen shinigami. He tackled the paler boy, the monster crashing into the ground seconds after the two landed several feet away from it.

"Black-Star! What the hell are you doing!?" Kid snapped, pushing the star off of him. It wasn't the thanks Black-Star was expecting.

"You were going to get crushed!" Black-Star protested as he and Kid got off the ground.

"I was going to shoot him! While you were playing with the monster's head, Justin, Maka and myself came up with a plan, a plan that you ruined!" The assassin just stood there, speechless. "Damn it, Black-Star." Kid muttered.

"It's alright, keep the monster down and I'll handle it." Justin shouted to get the boy's attention.

"Don't screw up again Black-Star." Kid stated and jumped on to one of the monster's hands as Maka jumped on the other.

"Wrap up his legs Black-Star!" The scythe meister snapped the star out of his daze. Tsubaki as already landing in his hands before he said anything, Black-Star ran to the other end of the creature and threw one end of the chain-scythe across it's legs. The monster lifted his legs, attempting to get up. Black-Star used it to his advantage and he wrapped both ends around the two legs several times, pulling them together. Maka had rammed Soul into the monster's palm to keep it attached to the ground and Kid straddled the thin arm that the other large hand was attached to and he pushed down with both hands while Liz and Patty held down the hand from opposite ends. Justin jumped onto the monster's back, murmuring several things Black-Star couldn't hear over the creature's screams.

"Law Abiding Silver Gun!" Justin shouted and the blade on his arm glowed brightly and a flash made the star flinch. When he regained his vision, the monster's head was no longer attached to it's body.

"Damn." Black-Star whistled.

* * *

I...I kind of want to hug Black-Star right now, why am I so mean to him!?


	5. Mac & Cheese Apology

Two in one day? Yay!

* * *

Black-Star rested his chin on the table, staring at the wooden surface as he listened to Kid ranting at him.

"What the hell where you thinking? Wait, you weren't!" The young shinigami shouted. The star was jealous of Soul at the moment, sure he was stuck with four girls, at a mall, where they were shopping for new clothes, but at least he wasn't getting scolded like a child by his boyfriend. "You almost ruined the whole mission, you couldn't have waited for a mission that didn't have a Death Scythe present?"

"What's the big deal about Justin being there?" Black-Star asked, still staring at the table.

"He's a Death Scythe, he's the one in charge of reporting to father about how the mission went. Damn it Black-Star!" Kid slammed a fist into the table and turned around. "I can see it now, Justin's telling father how I can't keep everyone in line and can't follow through with a simple plan." The star sunk lower into his seat.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Black-Star muttered, not intending for the other teen to hear. Kid flicked back around and faced the assassin.

"My father, that's who!" Kid snapped. It wasn't possible for Black-Star to sink any lower in his seat, or lessen his ego. "Now why in the world would you tackle me out of the way of a...falling...giant...monster." Kid slowed his sentence and put a hand over his face, the look he gets when he wanted to slap himself for not recognizing something. "I'm an idiot." He sighed. The pale teen walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a pot, placed it in the sink and started filling it up with water.

"What are you doing?" The assassin asked.

"Making macaroni."

"I thought you hated mac and cheese?"

"I do, but you love it for some odd reason." Black-Star got out of his chair and stood next to Kid, who was staring at the sink.

"Is this some kind of an apology?"

"Closest one you're going to get." The young shinigami pulled the pot out of the sink and set it on the stove, twisting a knob to turn it on. "How many boxes should I make?" Kid asked and reached a hand toward a cupboard. Black-Star grabbed the wrist of the hand and turned the black-haired teen around.

"It doesn't matter." Black-Star smirked and pulled the other boy close to him and he pressed his lips against Kid's. He released his grip on Kid's wrist and placed both of his hands on the slim boy's hips. Kid moved his hands to the star's chest and pushed him away softly, parting the kiss.

"You don't have to worry about protecting me, okay? I'm a reaper and I can handle myself."

"Of course, you're my Kiddo. No one can beat ya." Black-Star smiled at the paler teen. "But I'll always be there to help." The shinigami rolled his eyes at the star.

"Go watch t.v. or something while I finish cooking." Kid used his hands to shoo the star away.

"Yes sir." Black-Star saluted and ran into the living room, jumping on top of a black couch.

The star ended up on his stomach, half of his body was leaned off of the couch, his face going numb from the leather and he kept flicking through channels with the remote in one hand. He was already bored and it's been only ten minutes.

"Thank God!" The star exclaimed when the front door opened and a group of teens entered the house.

"So did you and Kid make up?" Maka asked.

"Yep, Kiddo even apologized."

"You mean Kid actually said 'I'm sorry'?" Liz asked.

"Not exactly..."

"Mac and cheese is done...oh." Kid walked into the room and found that everyone was present.

"Close enough." Soul shrugged. "I'm stealing some of your apology food." The scythe slipped past Kid.

"There's enough for everyone." The young shinigami stated and watched everyone except Black-Star go into the kitchen.

"You made enough for seven?" The star asked.

"I had a bad feeling everyone was going to show up." Kid answered truthfully.

"Let's go eat." Black-Star wrapped his arm around the other teen's shoulder. The two entered the kitchen and joined the other teens at the table.

"So it was nice to finally meet the Justin guy you've been talking about Maka." Liz said. "You were right when you said he was cute. I think Tsubaki agrees with me." The older Thomson nudged the shy girl with an elbow and Tsubaki couldn't hold back a giggle.

"He's blonde like me." Patty pointed to her own blonde hair.

"Please don't talk about Justin while I'm eating." Soul muttered and stuffed a large pile of macaroni into his mouth.

"I think someone's jealous of a certain Death Scythe." Liz sang.

"Jealousy isn't good for the mind." Tsubaki said.

"It's only cause Maka had the largest crush on him and it gets annoying to hear her go on and on about how fantastic he is." The scythe said through a mouthful of pasta.

"I did not have a crush on him, I admired his strength." Maka stated.

"And his hair and his body, a lot about his body, especially his di-" Soul got cut off when his meister slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Kid had a crush on him too." Maka protested. Black-Star spat out the drink of water he had taken.

"I did not!" Kid shouted in his defense.

"You like blondes?" Black-Star looked over at Kid. "You went from a blonde to a bluenette?"

"I never had a crush on Justin."

"Lies, you had a man crush on him." Maka removed her hands from Soul's mouth and started laughing.

"I will jump over this table and rip off your pigtails." Kid threatened.

"Cat fight!" Soul called.

"I'll get the camera!" Black-Star added.

"You two are horrible!" Kid and Maka snapped. The room went silent after the door bell rang.

* * *

Cat fight! Only if Kid takes his top off ;3


	6. Three More Where That Came From

Sorry for dying on Soul Eater lately...

I bet you're gonna laugh a little at the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

"I'll get it." Soul said and got up. After the scythe had left the room, Black-Star decided to continue the fun.

"So, you had a crush on Justin, Kiddo?" The star put an elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm.

"No!" Kid snapped. "For the last time, I never had a crush in any way shape or form on Justin!" Black-Star just started laughing and climbed on top of the table.

"I can just imagine it now." The assassin wrapped his arms around himself. "Little ol' Kiddo, hugging Justin close to him, tears streaming down his pale cheeks." Black-Star put both palms on his face. "Crying and saying 'I love you, Justin-sama.' and dramatically fainting so the older man had to catch him." The star placed the back of one hand on his forehead and tilted back, the girls at the table giggling at him and Kid's face was burning red with anger and embarrassment.. "After a long deep kiss, Kid will turn around." The star hopped and had his back facing the group. "And say 'You can stick it right in here Justin-sama, I love you so much!'" The girls started laughing at the star as he started to shake his rear.

"Dude...we've got company." Soul said, making the laughter stop and Black-Star freeze.

"Is there something you need to tell me Black-Star?" Justin asked. The guillotine stood next to Soul at the entrance to the kitchen, both of them only witnessing the last sentence of the star's performance.

"Uh..." Black-Star turned back around then pointed both hands at Kid and Maka. "They have a crush on you."

"Black-Star!" Both of the accused teens grabbed the star's arms and pulled him off the table, making him land on the floor.

"I feel like I should come back later." Justin said.

"No, no. Please, take a seat and fill us in." Kid gestured toward an empty chair after Soul sat back down.

"Actually, I'm only here to inform you guys about that monster we took care of earlier."

"What about it?" The star asked as he got off the ground.

"It was a she and had kids...three of them."

"You're kidding!" Kid exclaimed.

"I wish I was and I am unable to take care of them, I have to leave tonight for Europe and I won't be back for several weeks." The Death Scythe said.

"Thank you for the information Justin, have fun in Europe." Kid sighed.

"Good night." Justin bowed a farewell and left the house, all of the teens were silent for a minute.

"So I guess I know what we're doing tomorrow." Black-Star said.

"Can we finish eating first?" Soul asked.

* * *

I'm sorry that the chapter's so short! This is really a filler on what's coming up for the rest of the story, but it turned out to be really short and I haven't updated in forever, again I'm sorry!


	7. Dusty Firsts

I'm alive? I'm going to get this story done and over with, I like the idea I have and I want to get it written.

* * *

"It's so dusty." Black-Star felt his chest ache as he coughed again, the large bag on his back was not helping.

"What is in the air?" Kid asked as he sneezed into a black handkerchief.

"I can't see." Maka commented as she set Soul down to wipe her eyes. The teens walked through a desert like area and if they turned around they could see the patch of grass they had just been in.

"Hopefully that monster's child isn't too deep in this dust storm." Kid sighed, holding his arm up to block his eyes from the dust.

"It's not like we're just going to walk straight into the-" Black-Star's statement was cut off when he ran into a black wall that was standing in the middle of the sandy area.

"What is that?" Soul asked.

"It looks like a black wall." Patty said.

"Was that a sarcastic remark from Patty?"

"Don't mess with the wall, we don't know what it is." Kid ordered.

"There's a little gap." Black-Star said, slipping off the backpack.

"Don't get any ideas." Tsubaki warned as the star raised her in the air and pointed one end toward the small hole.

"Black-Star!" Kid snapped. The assassin didn't listen and slammed the chain-scythe in his hand into the gap. There was a second where nothing happened, the wind still blew strong and dust still got in their way, but then everything started to shake. An invisible force threw Black-Star back several feet. The hole opened up wider and started sucking in the dust. Black-Star stood up and started running away from the wall, but the strength of the air made him slide back as he ran. Kid tried his best to keep his footing but ended up slipping and ramming himself into the moon walking star. They both shouted as they flew in the air and went through the growing hole. Maka had slammed Soul into the ground but it wasn't enough and she also flew into the hole in the black wall. "I told you not to mess with the wall, but no, you just had to attack it!" Kid shouted in the darkness.

"I got curious." The star protested.

"Your curiosity almost killed us dumbass!"

"Now is not the time to have a lover's quarrel!" Maka snapped. "Now, can anyone see or have something to create light?"

"I have a glow stick." Kid said and pulled out a stick from his pocket, snapping it to create a small green glow. The second he shook it to make it glow as bright as it can, they saw a long and large row of sharp teeth in front of them.

"I think we found the first child..." Maka squeaked. The monster roared at them, making their hair flow back and their faces wet with saliva.

"Someone needs a breath mint." Soul commented. Bright light suddenly filled the area when the monster knocked down the wall and revealed what it looked like. The creature was a large pile of sand and dust that could move and formed itself into a shape that was close to what it's mother looked like. The monster swiped it's large hand and knocked the teens and their weapons back. They landed on grass, all of the sand and dust had gathered into the creature.

"Let's go!" Kid ordered and fired off several rounds from the pistols. Maka and Black-Star ran to opposite sides of the monster, jumping up together and slashing off its arms.

"That was easy." Black-Star commented as he dodged the limb that fell down next to him.

"Don't speak so soon." Tsubaki said as the monster chuckled and regrew its arm and slapped the star and scythe meister away from him.

"He can regenerate." Maka gasped, using the scythe to help herself back up.

"He's made of sand and dust." Liz said. "This is going to be harder then we expected."

"We should make him into a sandcastle." Patty giggled. "But he's too dry."

"Too dry...Patty you're a genius!" Kid said. "Black-Star, Maka, keep him distracted while I do something." He said as he ran off. The other meisters didn't question the shinigami and tried their best to keep the dust monster busy. "Hey! Over here you dirty bastard!" Kid shouted, waving his hands in the air. The monster let out an irritated growl and swung one of its large hands towards the pale boy.

"Kiddo!" Black-Star ran over and cut off the arm. The limb disintegrated and the bluenette pushed Kid over to block him from the sand shower.

"Damn it Black-Star!" Kid cursed. The star didn't understand why the other boy was angry, then he saw the shinigami was soaked with water from a bottle he had gotten out of the backpack Black-Star had been carrying earlier. "Get off!" Kid pushed the assassin off of him and shouted at the monster again. "Stay." He snapped at Black-Star as the monster swung with a newly formed fist. Kid jumped before the attack hit him and he ran up the arm of the monster. When he reached the top of the limb he tossed the remainder of the water in the creature's face and shoved his fist into the wet sand with the bottle. Kid let out a disgusted grunt as he pulled out what looked like a brain made of wet sand. The monster took one step forward and started to fall over. The shinigami climbed to the top of the falling creature and sat down on the pile of sand as it softened and lost its form. A small red soul floated in front of him and the shinigami just stayed there and caught his breath.

"You okay Kid?" Liz asked, dusting herself off in human form.

"Yeah, just pissed." Kid said truthfully and stood up. "Strike one." He muttered, no one understanding or hearing what he said.


	8. Frosty Seconds

The dialogue in this chapter is the most annoying thing I have ever written and I bet you guys are going to have fun reading it.

* * *

"I-I...c-can't feel my...e-everything." Maka stuttered, wrapping her coat tighter around herself.

"I think...m-my balls a-are...f-frozen." Black-Star added, adjusting his earmuffs.

"I'm e-even...c-cold." Kid said with a sniff.

"This isn't...n-natural..." Liz's gun form even shook from the cold.

"N-Not...fun." Patty whined.

"I-If this...monster is l-like...the others, t-there should...be a w-wall somewhere." Tsubaki stated.

"W-Well I'm not...g-gonna run into i-" Black-Star's sentence was cut off and he was proved wrong when he went face first into a white wall.

"Dude...you s-suck at l-life." Soul chuckled.

"Sh-Shut up!" The star snapped.

"Don't you...d-dare touch the w-wall, we...n-need a plan." Kid ordered. Black-Star stood back up and turned around, holding his hands up to show he wasn't going to touch the wall. "G-Good." The star sneezed and he fell back against the wall, the area the assassin landed on collapsed into itself. "Black-Star!"

"I-I didn't...do it on p-purpose!" Black-Star protested and ran away from the wall as the rest of it fell down.

"These k-kids...do t-take after their m-mother." Soul commented as the wall became a ice monster that looked the same as the dust one they had fought earlier.

"Twins!" Patty squealed.

"Black-Star, g-give me...the bag!" Kid ordered. The star tossed the backpack and had to dive back as the monster slammed one of it's fists down towards him. Black-Star heard the shinigami shout something at him, then he pointed at the creature. The assassin didn't understand what was said, but assumed he was told to attack the monster. Black-Star gave Kid a thumbs up and ran towards the ice monster. "What the h-hell is he...d-doing!?" The young shinigami snapped. "He d-doesn't...listen!"The star let out a cheer as he used the scythe ends of Tsubaki's chain-scythe form to climb up the creature's leg like he was climbing Mount Everest.

"I g-guess he can...be the d-distraction." Maka said with a small smile, trying to calm down the obviously furious Kid.

"W-Whatever, we n-need to get me near it's stomach area" Kid stated. "...I h-have an idea."

Black-Star didn't hear the conversation as he hoped along the monster's body, avoiding it's swings like a fly avoiding a fly swatter. He ended up on it's face and the star dangled off of it's long nose, his legs were flailing as he tried to keep his grip on the slippery surface. Black-Star looked around below him for a place to land and he saw the ice creature's stomach, it had two small pulsing objects in it. The star wasn't a genius, not anywhere near it, but he was able to figure out that the red objects were most likely it's hearts and maybe it's brain as well.

"L-looks like...the way t-to this man's...heart and brain is th-through...his stomach." He chuckled, unable to prevent himself from making the joke that he thought was a whole lot funnier than it actually was. It took Black-Star a second to realize the monster wasn't trying to attack him anymore, instead his found that it had both of it's hands gripping onto something tightly and was brining it close to it. "Kiddo!" The star shouted as soon as he recognized the black and white striped hair. "I-I'll save ya!"

"Black-Star don't!" Black-Star ignored the shinigami's order and used his weapon to slice both hands off at the wrists. Kid let out a harsh curse as he fell and the ice hands shattered with him in them. The star froze as he waited for Kid to get back up and the monster let out a cry from it's hands being removed. Black-Star was thrown back and he landed inside of the monster's mouth.

"Black-Star!" Maka shouted as Soul cursed. The scythe meister ran over to the young shinigami and grabbed the item out of his hand. She popped open the lid as she sprinted towards the monster that was struggling to swallow Black-Star. Maka used Soul to launch herself into the air and she tossed the contents of the small bottle all over the ice creature's stomach. The ice started to melt and the monster shouted, allowing the star to jump out. The creature fell back as it continued to scream. Before Black-Star could land on the ground, the back of his shirt got on one of the monster's sharp fingers and he ended up hanging upside down. "You're an idiot." Maka stated as she hugged herself for warmth.

"Is Kiddo okay?" Black-Star asked, warmed up by the adrenaline running through his veins.

"I'm fine." Kid stated through gritted teeth as he walked towards Black-Star and Maka. The young shinigami stopped for a moment and pulled out a shard of ice from his side. Kid sighed and tossed the ice away, Liz, Patty, Soul and Tsubaki followed the boy the rest of the way in their human forms.

"One more and we're done." Tsubaki said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"My thoughts exactly." Kid muttered.

"Wanna help me Kiddo?" Black-Star asked with a smirk. The shinigami didn't say anything and pushed the star's face away with a hand.

"Strike two."

* * *

Dang it Black-Star, stop screwing up...it's a lot easier to be said than done though.


	9. Burning Thirds

Is Black-Star going to get a strike three?

* * *

"Are you okay Kid? You haven't said anything in a while?" Liz asked as the group of teens walked toward their third and final search for the monster's children.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Kid stated.

"How's the cuts you got from the ice thing?"

"It's healed up."

"Is it just me, or is it getting hotter?" Maka asked, wiping off some sweat from her forehead.

"It's because I'm here." Soul said.

"I said hot, not stupid." Maka replied with a smirk.

"The temperature does seem like it's increasing." Kid said and dabbed his face with a handkerchief. "We must be near the creature if the heat's affecting me."

"So we had a dust one, a freezing one and one that's burning hot." Liz stated.

"That's so cool!" Patty giggled. "And that's cool too!" She squealed when they stopped at the edge of a small cliff where a red wall stood at the bottom.

"Not as cool as the almighty Black-Star!" The star cheered and jumped in front of the group.

"It's not like you could run into that wall, it's right there." Soul said.

"No need to be a jackass Soul." Black-Star muttered and took a step back, which turned out to be one step too far. The assassin let out a curse as the dirt below him snapped off and he rolled down the steep cliff. The rest of the edge crumbled and caused the rest of the teens to fall down the cliff as well.

Black-Star stopped right in front of the wall, feeling as if someone was trying to set his skin on fire. He was already sweating from the sudden heat and he struggled to stand up. The star wiped his forehead and turned around to make sure he didn't hit or even touch the wall. Black-Star was about to face the group he thought was still on the top of the cliff, but he ended up being shoved back by all six of his falling friends. The wall collapsed from the force and small pieces of it fell on top of the teens.

"That wasn't my fault this time." Black-Star said and pushed Soul off of him, letting out a grunt as he finally was able to feel his legs after getting them free from everyone's weight.

"Great, I thought we'd actually have time to come up with a plan." Kid muttered and patted dust from his clothes. "Liz, Patty."

"Got it." The twins said in unison and turned into their pistol forms in the shinigami's hands. Soul and Tsubaki followed suit and went into their meister's hands.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Soul cheered.

"One, two, three!" Patty added. The group stumbled when the ground started shaking.

"I don't like this!" Maka cried as she slammed Soul into the ground to keep her balance. Kid fell back, but before he could land on the ground, Black-Star caught him and the pale boy's only response was to roll his eyes and get back on his feet. Kid figured if all went well, he'll thank the star later. "It's burning hot!"

"What is that!?" Tsubaki shouted as a blast of fire came out of the ground and formed into a shape that was way too familiar to the teens.

"Bring it, you flaming son of a bitch!" Kid sighed at Black-Star's comment and watched the star jumped towards the monster.

"Black-Star!" Maka snapped. The assassin tripped and landed just inches away from the creature's fire foot.

"It's fire!" Black-Star exclaimed and scrambled away from the foot before he was stomped on.

"No dip Sherlock." Kid muttered as the star ran to the side of him, patting out a flame that had appeared on his pants. "Now we need to come up with a plan."

"Let's just fight!" Black-Star cheered.

"Will you shut up and listen for once!? That thing is made of fire!"

"Speaking of 'that'!" Maka ran over to the boys and pushed them out of the way of the monster's fist as it slammed into the ground where they were standing. "Argue later, we have something trying to kill us!" She snapped.

"Don't do anything stupid Black-Star." Kid growled.

"I'm a genius, I don't do stupid things." The star protested.

"Do we have any water left?" The young shinigami asked, ignoring the assassin.

"I don't know-" The teen dove away from their spot as they avoided another attack from the fire monster.

"I'll get the bag, you two keep the thing distracted." Kid ordered, receiving a nod from the other meisters. The shinigami found the bag laying between the creature's legs and took in a deep breath, knowing smoke was going to make him cough if he breathed in. Holding his breath, he ran towards the bag and prayed Black-Star would listen to him for once this week. Kid slid like a baseball player trying to steal home and grabbed the bag as he passed the monster's legs. Maka and Black-Star were on both sides and swung their weapons to cause the monster confusion on which one to attack. The young shinigami found several bottles in the bag and went through his head of what he could do, sweat dripping into his eyes.

Black-Star stumbled back and landed on his rear, annoyed that all of his attacks weren't doing as much damage as he wanted them to. He wiped his face and through the flames he saw Kid turned away from the monster and the creature seemed to notice him not paying attention and lifted a foot to stomp on the young shinigami.

"Kiddo!" The star shouted as he got up on his feet and tackled Kid away from the monster. Black-Star felt his chest getting soaked and in a moment of hallucination he saw himself and Kid covered in blood.

"What are you doing, you idiot!?" Kid's scream snap the star back into reality and he found them soaked in water, not Kid's blood. "You've ruined everything!" Kid pushed Black-Star away and stood up. While the star got up a bright flash of light blinded them.

"Justin!?" Maka yelled in shock when they regained their vision. "What are you doing here?"

"I got done with my mission early and Lord Death sent me here just in case you needed help."

"You showed up at a great time dude." Soul commented.

"What..." Kid saw the fire monster was laying on the ground, body chopped up into several pieces and a red soul floating in the air above it as it slowly started to evaporate.

"Looks like we're done." Black-Star said and wrapped an arm around the shinigami's shoulder.

"You're right..." Kid pushed the star's hand off of him. "We are done!" He shouted, not caring of Soul or Maka or even Justin was there. "You've done nothing but ruin the plans I've had and almost getting us killed several times! You can't listen for five seconds cause you're too busy trying to be the star and it's annoying the shit out of me! I want you out of my house!" Kid's words stung the star worse than if he had struck him. "We. Are. Finished!"

* * *

Strike three...he's out.


	10. Rampage

Black-Star just stood there, frozen. He couldn't hear anything as his blank mind watched Kid, still furious, say something to Tsubaki and then walk away. Liz and Patty shared a look and with an apology in their eyes, they followed the young shinigami. Justin said something to Soul and Maka and left as well, going in the opposite direction as Kid was. The three teens that were left went over to the assassin, Soul was saying something to Black-Star but he couldn't register what he was being told as the last words Kid said to him echoed in his head.

_We. Are. Finished! _

"_Black-Star...Black-_Star...Black-Star!" Soul's voice was finally heard and the star looked at his scythe friend. "Are you okay?" Black-Star didn't say anything and pushed past Soul, ignoring the protest from him.

"Soul, wait." Maka said, grabbing her weapon's shoulder before he went after the assassin. "I have a feeling on what he's going to do, we need to give him some space."

"We're still going to follow him, but just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself...or anyone else." Tsubaki added. Soul sighed in agreement and walked with the girls, heading off after Black-Star and making sure that there was a large gap between them.

"Does he know where he's going?" Maka asked in a whisper. "Does he even know how to get back?"

"He's heading the right way, Kid ended up going the long way around and we'll most likely end up beating him back." Tsubaki stated.

"This is so stupid." Soul muttered. He let out a curse as he felt both of the girl's hands slap him across the head. The scythe didn't say anything for the rest of the walk and he just raised an eyebrow when he found themselves entering the DWMA's building. Soul, Maka and Tsubaki went into the academy's training room and sat on a bench as Black-Star went into the middle of the room. What is he doing?" Soul asked.

"I didn't think he'd be able to hold it in for so long." Maka said to Tsubaki who nodded in agreement.

"Hold what in?" The girls put a finger to their lips and 'shushed' the scythe. "Well then." Soul murmured.

Black-Star picked up a wooden rod that was used for sword practice and held it with a firm grip for a minute. Then he let out a shout that made Soul jump in shock and swung the rod towards a stuffed dummy. The rod snapped in half from the force of the swing. The star threw the shattered half he still had in his hand at a different dummy and the splintered end stuck into the dummy at the center of it's chest. Black-Star picked up the other end and stabbed it into the face of the dummy on front of him, stepping back to kick the side of the dummy and made it fall over. The assassin went over to a third dummy and started attacking it with several, hard, punches.

"Whoa..." Soul gasped as he watched his friend actually rip the dummy's cloth cover with his hits. The star's eyes were a bright red from tears that he was refusing to let fall and the scythe wondered why he wouldn't just cry already.

"How long do you think he's going to do this?" Maka asked.

"I'm not sure." Tsubaki answered truthfully.

By the time Black-Star was done, he had destroyed ten wooden rods, ripped apart twenty dummies and he was left gasping for breath with sweat dripping down his face. Soul had fallen asleep and was leaning his head against Maka's arm when she shook the scythe awake. With just a simple gesture of her head the three got up and walked over to an exhausted star.

"Black-Star?" Maka said softly. "Are you ready to go home?" When the girl said 'home' Black-Star slouched down in defeat and Soul caught him before he went down to the ground all the way.

"Help?" Soul grunted as he tried to straighten up. Maka went over to the other side of the star and held him up along with the scythe, walking slowly with him out of the training room and out of the building and all the way back to their home.

"Let's put him on the couch." Maka stated and they plopped down the too quiet star on to the furniture. "Are you going back to Kid's?" She asked Tsubaki.

"No, I'm staying here with Black-Star." Tsubaki replied and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"I...I'm going to get some blankets." Soul stated and walked out of the room.

"I kind of feel sorry for Black-Star." Maka said. "I think his ego doesn't exist at the moment."

"I bet by tomorrow he'll be his old loud, crazy self." Tsubaki said with a small smile.

"He better, I don't want him to drool all over my couch every night." The scythe meister chuckled.

"Here ya go." Soul tossed several blankets on to the couch.

"Don't worry Maka, this is probably just an argument that Kid and Black-Star will most likely forget about in the morning." Tsubaki rubbed her arm, showing that she wasn't sure of she was right or not.

"I hope so." The scythe sighed. "This is so not cool."

"Good night Tsubaki." Maka said before leaving the room and Soul gave a quick grin as he left the room as well. Tsubaki grabbed one of the blankets and put it over Black-Star who was staring across the room with blank eyes. She took another blanket and placed it over her lap.

"Everything will be alright Black-Star, we have been through worse." Tsubaki said softly and ran her hand across the boy's blue hair, hoping her gesture would maybe make everything better by the morning.

* * *

So Black-Star went on a rampage, poor boy. I just want to give him a hug and tell him that everything will be okay, but I can't, I have to write this story.


	11. Taking His Anger Out

"Where's Black-Star?" Stein asked, noticing his classroom was quieter than normal.

"He's sick." Maka lied.

"Black-Star, ill? He ate something he shouldn't have, didn't he?" The professor sighed and continued teaching his lesson anyways.

"Black-Star's not actually sick is he?" Liz asked in a whisper to the scythe meister.

"He might as well be, he hasn't been himself since...you know what." Maka replied in a whisper as well.

"Kid was a little harsh."

"A little?"

"Alright he was a total jackass, but you have to understand what he's going through and Black-Star was just doing the wrong things at the wrong time."

"What's up with Kid-" The girl's conversation stopped when a scalpel was thrown between their heads.

"No talking during class." Stein said, his body turned toward the board.

"Sorry Professor Stein." Liz and Maka said together.

XxX XxX XxX

"Say something damn it!" Soul cursed, his patience running thin.

"Calm down Soul." Maka sighed while she was getting impatient as well.

"Why!? All he's done is sleep, eat, shit and work out for the past three days!" The scythe slammed his hand into the table they were sitting at. "I want my old friend back!"

"And I don't want dents in my table!" Maka snapped.

"Can't we all just get along?" Tsubaki asked with a small smile.

"I just want everything to go back to normal." Soul said and sat back down.

"And you don't think we do?" Maka played with the cold food that sat on her plate. A moment later Black-Star got up and left the room. "Today in class Liz told me that Kid's going through something and Black-Star trying to protect him pissed him off or something like that. Stein cut is off before I could get anything else out of her."

"So Black-Star being over protective made Kid snap?" Soul shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Apparently. Tsubaki, do you have any clue on why Black-Star suddenly being...well, over protective?"

"I don't know Maka, everything seemed to be fine before we fought the first monster."

"Didn't Kid end up crashing through a wall and had blood all over his chest?" Soul asked through the food that he hadn't swallowed yet.

"Yeah, and Black-Star froze when he saw it." Maka added.

"He's never been worried about blood on anyone before."

"Maybe it reminded him about the time when Kid got stabbed by the Kishin." Tsubaki said.

"I don't know why that would concern him, the whole Kishin thing happened forever ago, it shouldn't worry him now." Maka said, feeling her head hurt from trying to figure everything out.

"It might just now hit him about what happened, Black-Star thinks differently than us remember?"

"It was like you when I got slashed by Crona."

"I wasn't that bad and you can be over protective as well Soul."

"I'm your weapon, I'm willing to die for you."

"Don't remind me." All three of them dropped their silverware when they heard a loud crash that shook the house.

"Black-Star!" They cried and ran out of the house.

"Holy shit!" Soul cursed when they found a large monster standing on the front yard.

"I think we found daddy!" Maka shouted when she noticed the monster looking just like the four others that had been defeated by them.

"Where's Black-Star!?" Tsubaki yelled over the monster's scream.

"You stupid bastard!" They found the star being held in one of the creature's hands.

"We're coming Black-Star!" Soul turned into a scythe and Maka ran towards the monster. Tsubaki turned her hair into half of her chain-scythe form and followed the meister. "Tsubaki, distract him!" Maka ordered.

"Got it." Tsubaki went to the other side of the monster that wasn't holding Black-Star and stabbed her scythe into it's leg. While the monster bent down to stop Tsubaki, Maka jumped up and slashed the scythe down to remove it's hand. Black-Star landed on the ground and pushed himself out of the looser grip of the hand and called for Tsubaki, catching her as she became a full weapon in his hands.

"Maka, Launchpad!" The scythe meister nodded her head in understanding and held out the blade of the scythe. The star jumped on the end of it and with a simple swing of the weapon over her head, Maka threw Black-Star towards the monster and got the scythe blade stuck in the ground.

Black-Star let out a shout as he plunged both ends of the chain-scythe into the monster's cheeks, he yanked them back out and slashed the creatures eyes. He slid down and slit the monster's throat several times, stabbing the ends into the flesh and ripping them downwards to peel the skin away. The creature fell down and no longer moved, but the star continued to attack it. Slashing the same spot over and over again, his eyes blazing with anger and burning a bright red.

"Black-Star stop it! It's dead!" Tsubaki cried. "It's finished!" Black-Star froze and dropped his weapon that returned to her human form.

"It is finished." Black-Star said and dropped to his knees.

"That's it, we're going to get Kid and we are going to fix this." Tsubaki said and hugged her meister, just wanting everything to be better again.

* * *

Wow...Black-Star flipped.


	12. Kid's Side

Some of you wanted to know what Kid was doing after the 'break up', it's a good thing I was going to do it anyways.

* * *

Kid kicked the doors to his house open, anger controlling his actions.

"Kid, don't you think you were a little harsh?" Liz asked. catching the door before it slammed on to herself and her sister.

"You were being a meanie Kid." Patty said in agreement.

"You two just don't understand." Kid sighed.

"Understand what? That you snapped and broke up with Black-Star for no reason." Liz crossed her arms. "Patty, how about you go take a bath, you have dirt all over you."

"Can I use bubbles?" The younger twin asked.

"Just don't use all of it." Liz said with a small smile as Patty cheered and ran out of the room. "Kid." She grabbed the boy's shoulder before he could leave the room as well. "What is wrong with you? Why did you end it with Black-Star?"

"He's nothing more than a loud, annoying, egotistical, maniac." Kid stated and shrugged of the pistol's hand.

"You knew that before you asked him out, why is it different today?"

"It's just...it's nothing that concerns you." The shinigami shook his head.

"Kid, stop being a spoiled brat and just tell me already!" Liz snapped. "You're like my little brother and I can't handle thinking that something a bothering you."

"Nice to know that you think of me as 'little'." Kid started to walk away from her.

"That's not what I meant Kid and you know it." Liz followed him. "Kid please, I want to help."

"How can you help with something that can't be changed!?" Kid shouted, realizing he did so he coughed into hand and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just dealing with something no one else can understand or 'help' me with." He said and closed the door to his room.

"Kid...damn it Kid!" Liz cursed and slammed a fist against the door. "Show some emotion about this, cry, get pissed, do something besides hide in your room and act like as if nothing happened! You just ended a relationship that was working out great for you and you don't look like you care!" Kid's door reopened and the pale boy stood at the entrance with his eyes shimmering with tears threatening to break through.

"You don't think I care? You don't think I'm upset that I blew it and ended it with Black-Star?" Kid sniffed and wiped an eyes with the sleeve of his blazer. "After the fight with the mother of the monsters, I was called into the Death room, remember?" Liz nodded her head, thinking that if she said something, Kid would stop. "Father told me that Justin had reported my failure to run my team, that I wasn't able to give out proper orders to compete a simple plan. That I couldn't control Black-Star. My father asked me how do I expect to become the next Lord Death when I can't even prevent my own boyfriend from wrecking a mission that could be completed easily?" Kid blinked and a tear streamed down his cheek. "Father questioned me, he actually questioned me for the first time in my life. He always have faith in me and trusted me to do anything and because of Black-Star..." The boy's sentence trailed and Liz took the silent moment as a sign to hug her meister.

"Kid it's okay." Liz said softly.

"I'm going out for some air." Kid pushed the tall girl away.

"Don't do anything stupid Kid." The boy didn't respond and left the house again.

Kid walked along the sidewalk, hands in his pocket and face finally dry from the few tears that shed at the house. He walked by an old, abandoned house and he stopped when a strange feeling sent a shiver down his spine. The shinigami looked at the building and he could tell there was a large group of people with kishin egg souls in inside. Kid felt the anger he had inside of him before bubble in the pit of his stomach and he decided that since no one else was around, he might as well take care of a few people on his father's list. Without a second thought he pushed open the doors and grinned when he was welcomed with a sight of several men holding blue souls in their hands.

"Lord Death has sent me to stop you and take your souls." He stated. The men responded by dropping the souls and charging towards the shinigami.

Kid smiled wider and shut the doors behind him. He ducked and avoided a wild punch from one of them, Kid let out a shout as he grabbed the arm and yanked it down hard enough to remove it from the body.

"It's a demon! Demon child!"

"I am not a demon, I am a shinigami with a broken heart." Kid growled and threw the arm back on to the screaming man that held the whole where his limb used to be.

Kid jumped into the small crowd and grabbed one man by the collar of his shirt, slamming his fist into his face. The man stumbled back and Kid kicked the man's side, sending him flying into a wall across the room. Another man smashed a baseball bat across Kid's head and the weapon shattered in half. Kid turned around in a flashed and glared at the man with glowing golden eyes. He snatched the splintered half of the bat in the man's hand and brutally shoved it into the man's throat. Kid removed it with a harsh tug and he only heard several agonizing gargles from the man as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Who's next!" He cried. Two lifeless bodies laying besides him and he didn't notice the small red souls floating, he didn't care. There were three men left one of them grabbed a soul then ran to the shinigami. Kid grinned again and jumped to the side, dodging a punch. When the man turned to face him, Kid stabbed the bat end into his stomach and with one kick, made the bat go straight through the man and across the room. The man made one gasp before falling on his knees, then on to his face.

"There's one of him and two of us, let's get him!" The last two men ran side by side, both having arms cocked back to attack the shinigami at both ends, believing that the boy would be unable to block both of them. But they were wrong. Kid grabbed their faces with his bare hands and smashed their head together. He smirked when he found one of the now unconscious men with a gun inside of a holster attached to his waist. Kid bent down, grabbed the gun and shot both men in the heads once. With all emotion leaving his face, he dropped the gun, looked around and was thankful that all of the souls in the air were all red.

"I need to talk to Black-Star." Kid said when the reality of what he had just done hit him.

* * *

Well...that teaches everyone not to piss off kid.


	13. Get Together

Someone proved a point to me today about Kid and Black-Star's relationship...and I just want to go cry now...

But I'm going to write this story anyways!

* * *

Black-Star sat on the porch of Soul's and Maka's house, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. Soul, Maka and Tsubaki were still asleep but the star had the same nightmare he had had the night before everything had happened and he needed to get some fresh air badly.

"Is this seat taken?" Black-Star looked up and saw Kid who was rubbing his arm and looking away from him.

"I don't think anyone else is going to take it." The assassin replied and scooted over some to give the shinigami more room to sit. The two teen sat in silence for several minutes, shifting and kicking loose stones that were on the ground.

"Black-Star I..." Kid started but his voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Kiddo." The star said.

"The almighty Black-Star apologizing?" Kid chuckled.

"Yeah, hard to believe right?"

"So...I killed a bunch of random men the night after...you know."

"I destroyed the training room and maimed the 'dad' of the monsters."

"Guess neither of us know how to control our anger that well." The paler boy said with a small smile.

"So...why did you break up with me?" The star asked softly. "I do have a right to know." He added when Kid didn't answer.

"My father." Kid stated.

"Lord Death?"

"Yeah. After that fight with the first monster I was sent to the death room and father told me that if I am going to become the next reaper I need to be able to keep control. Justin him about you messing up and...father was disappointed in me."

"Who cares about what your father thinks?"

"That's easy for you to say, you grew up not knowing your father!" Kid snapped.

"It's a good thing I didn't." Black-Star stated making the shinigami instantly regret what he had said. "I'm positive that Lord Death getting a little upset at you isn't the only reason why you...did what you did. We both know I've made you look stupid in front of him plenty of times before."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been over protective." Black-Star looked down at the ground. "Remember the night before the first mission with the snowmen looking things? When I woke up from a bad dream?" Kid nodded his head, curious about what Black-Star was going to tell him. "It's wasn't just a bad dream, it was a messed up version of the memory about when the Kishin stabbed you."

"That had nothing to do with you."

"If I wasn't so damn stubborn, I could have prevented it from happening!" Black-Star snapped, slamming his fists into his own legs. "I just stood by and watched it happen, at the time I knew you'd be fine, I was still pissed about it though but I was too worried about the gigantic Kishin and having my moment to shine and to take it down on my own." The star held his head with the hands he had used to hit himself. "But what if I was wrong? What if you were seriously hurt and you died...It would have been all my fault, I didn't protect you." Kid couldn't come up with anything to say so he just rested his head on top of Black-Star's shoulder and the two sat in silence for several minutes. "Wow, I sound pathetic." Black-Star sighed.

"No you don't."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"Yeah."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a dumb bastard, so we're even." The two laughed at their own comments.

"Greatest couple ever." Black-Star chuckled.

"I think that might go to Soul and Maka."

"Bullshit, yesterday they spent a good hour arguing about who burnt the curry."

"Again?"

"Yep, those two can't cook curry to save their lives."

"This coming from the boy who burnt cereal."

"I don't know how the fire happened." They laughed again and Kid sighed before standing back up.

"Come on Black-Star."

"Where we going?" The star asked as he got up next to the slightly taller boy.

"I need to talk to father." Kid stated. "Then we can go home." The young shinigami said with a small smile. Black-Star turned his head to look at the building behind him.

"I'm sick of hearing curry fights."

"Good thing you like macaroni."

"I got my Kiddo back!" Black-Star cheered before hugging Kid, lifting him up from the ground.

"You won't have me for long if you do not put me down!" Kid snapped but his laugh didn't help his threat. Black-Star did as he was told and placed Kid's feet back on the ground, keeping his arms wrapped around the boy though. "You can let go."

"I don't want to loose you again."

"Now you sound pathetic."

"Love you too Kiddo." The star chuckled and planted a quick kiss on Kid's lips before letting go.

"I feel like I've made to worst decision of my life." Kid sighed.

"You've done it once already." Black-Star said before grabbing the paler boy's hand.

"I know." Kid muttered and walked off, not bothering to make Black-Star release his hand. "Can't believe we went through all of this because you were worried about me." He added.

"You're the one that made it dramatic."

"Shut up."

* * *

There, now you guys won't kill me. They got back together. And Black-Star's little explanation...ow, right in the feels.

GameGrumps reference...deal with it.


	14. Twisted Ending

I just realized this might be the last chapter...one little one-shot request turned into such a long and awesome story. Love it and I love all of you who has read or reviewed! I know I say this at the end of each story, but I don't care! I still can't believe there are people who are willing to spend time to read my stories and even take the effort to review...I...I'm being so emotional right now...I need a minute...read the ending to this story. *sniff*

* * *

Kid and Black-Star stood at the door that lead into the death room.

"I change my mind, we can date in secret." The shinigami turned around but before he could leave Black-Star grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back in front of the door.

"You're going to back down now? What happened to not caring about what others think?"

"I never said that." Kid stated. "You did."

"What's the worse he can do?" Black-Star said and opened the door.

"Disown me, kill me, kill you, send you off to a different country so I can never see you again..." Kid's sentence trailed when he saw Lord Death standing in front of him. "Hello father...Justin?"

"What's up?" Lord Death asked.

"Greetings." Justin said, holding his earphones in his hands.

"Would you look at the time, I need to fold my toil-" Kid tried to walk away but Black-Star, once again, grabbed the taller boy's collar and made him stay.

"Come on Kiddo, just tell him." The star urged with a soft push on Kid's shoulder towards Lord Death.

"Father...I...It's just that...well...um..." Kid stuttered, his pale cheeks flushing slightly. He stopped when Justin chuckled.

"I knew this was going to happen." The young man said. "Looks like your son still wants to be with Black-Star Lord Death."

"W-What? How did you know?" Kid asked.

"I could just see it in your face." Justin responded.

"Are you willing to stay with Black-Star, even after learning about the risks?" Lord Death asked. Kid took in a deep breath and stated.

"Yes."

"Took you long enough." Justin and Lord Death said in unison.

"What!?" Black-Star and Kid shouted.

"I never wanted you to break up with Black-Star. I just wanted you to understand the problems you will be facing in the future."

"What?" The teens repeated.

"I gave Lord Death the idea to make you question your decisions after seeing the mayhem that happened on the one mission. I have to admit Lord Death's a better actor than I thought." Justin informed. "I still can't believe you got Stein to send nightmares to Black-Star."

"So all of this...was a test?" The star asked.

"And we failed?" Kid added.

"You're here aren't you? You were willing to come up to me and say that you were going to stay with Black-Star. I believed you passed with flying colors." Lord Death chuckled.

"But...but...those men..." The young shinigami shook his head.

"What men?"

"Never mind. We're just glad that we can stay together. Let's go Kiddo." Black-Star grabbed the shocked Kid's wrist and walked out of the room.

"What men!?"

XxX XxX XxX

"It was all a test!?" Kid shouted. "What the hell!?" He cursed as he and Black-Star left the academy building.

"How could Stein send me dreams?" Black-Star asked. "I don't like the thought of him being in my mind."

"My father, Justin and Stein were all involved? Who else helped with this insane plan!?" Kid wondered out loud.

"Nice to see you two together." Tsubaki said as she and Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty walked up to them.

"You will not believe what we just learned." Black-Star stated.

"My father, Justin and Stein all got together and came up with the most complicated test ever to test mine and Black-Star's relationship."

"What!?" The rest of the teens shouted.

"I know!" Black-Star and Kid said.

"You're kidding." Liz said.

"What do you mean, 'test'?" Maka asked.

"They had Stein give me a nightmare that would end up making me worry too much about Kid."

"And then Justin and my father made me question whether I should be with Black-Star by making me think about his personality and the problems we'll be facing later in life."

"That's messed up dude." Soul commented.

"So...did you two pass?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sadly, yes." Kid sighed. "I'm stuck with a moron."

"And I'm stuck with an o.c.d. bastard." Black-Star added and wrapped his arm around Kid's shoulder.

"How about you two fill us in on the rest of the details over some curry at our place?" Maka offered.

"How about some macaroni at Kid's...our place." Black-Star looked at Kid with a large grin on his face. "My stuff still were it's at?"

"The symmetry would have been thrown off without it."

"Go be fluffy somewhere else." Soul said with a chuckled afterwards.

"I think it's cute." Maka said.

"Of course you would, you're a chick."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The rest of the girls asked.

"Someone's outnumbered." Maka stated with a smirk.

"We need different friends." Kid sighed.

"I love our group the way it is." Black-Star chuckled and sneaked in a quick kiss as the rest of the group continued their argument.

* * *

Plot twist! Mwahaha!

And, such a cute freaking ending!

Now I can work on my other stories...so much effort to write...but I do it for my readers.


End file.
